Blog użytkownika:Dabipl/Wywiad z Dżekiem
500px Z zamysłem powrotu do cyklu wywiadów z uczestnikami Konkursu nosiłem się już od dłuższego czasu. Funkcja bloga na wiki, umożliwiła mi realizację tego pomysłu. Co drugi piątek, pojawiać się będzie nowy wpis z wywiadem. Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie jeden z naszych Administratorów, długoletni uczestnik EuroSongs, wielbiciel ładnych chłopaków z Izraela - Dżek. ''' '''Bardzo się cieszę, że znalazłeś czas na naszą rozmowę. Zdradzę naszym czytelnikom, że nie musiałem Cię długo namawiać. To ja się cieszę, że do naszego konkursu wracają wywiady, a to, że mogę Ci go udzielać sprawia, że jest mi niezmiernie miło! Mnie też jest bardzo miło. Może na samym początku, powiesz nam coś o sobie? Hej, witajcie, jestem Jacek, pochodzę z okolic Bełchatowa w łódzkiem, jednak na co dzień mieszkam, studiuję, a teraz również i pracuję we Wrocławiu. Moim głównym zainteresowaniem jest przede wszystkim muzyka. Szczególnym uwielbieniem darzę muzykę ze wschodniej Europy w językach narodowych. Znajdowanie nowych utworów, które potem "katuję" przez tygodnie, dzięki naszemu konkursowi, stało się moim życiowym hobby. Poza muzyką uwielbiam podróże, spędzać aktywnie czas oraz poznawać nowych ludzi. Na co dzień, studiuję automatykę i robotykę na Politechnice Wrocławskiej. Jeszcze nie wiem co dokładnie chcę robić w życiu, czasem mam wrażenie, że moim życiem kieruje przypadek i chwilowe fascynacje. Czego one dotyczą, te - jak to nazwałeś - chwilowe fascynacje? Chwilowe fascynacje są związane z różnorodnymi zainteresowaniami jak i ze strefą emocjonalną. W ciągu dnia potrafi mi się humor zmienić dziesięć razy, czasem jest to przejście ze skrajności w skrajność. A jak to się przekłada na Twoje wybory w Konkursie? Też są przypadkowe? Zdecydowanie tak! Myślę, że moje wybory w znaczący sposób odzwierciedlają moje chwilowe fascynacje. Nie lubię jednostajności, ciągle lubię coś nowego, innego. Sprzyja Ci dobra passa. Wygrałeś dwie edycje z rzędu, teraz ponownie stawiasz na świetnego wokalistę. Skąd taki wybór? Ostatnio ciągle słucham męskich wokali, tak i ostatnio postawiłem na nie w konkursie, co dało bardzo zadowalający efekt. W tej edycji chciałem postawić na coś bardziej orientalnego. Poświęciłem trochę czasu na poszukiwaniu muzyki z Mongolii, Chin oraz różnych Kirgistanów. Niestety nic nie zadowoliło mnie na tyle, by móc na coś postawić. Do ostatniego dnia zwlekałem ze zgłoszeniem, bo chciałem znaleźć i pokazać coś nowego, jednak brak czasu zadecydował, że zgłosiłem pana, którego od dłuższego czasu bardzo lubię i tworzy ciekawą muzykę. TiMO reprezentował Cię już podczas 222. EuroSongs. Wtedy było piąte miejsce, jak oceniasz swoje szanse teraz? Szykuje się kolejny sukces? Czy kolejny sukces? Jestem przekonany, że nie. Sam uważam, że jego "Dancing Again", które wcześniej wystawiłem, jest o wiele lepszym utworem. Nie celuję nigdy w wygraną, staram się wystawiać rzetelnie dobry, zadowalający mnie utwór. Obecna edycja odbywa się w San Jose. Wybór miasta-gospodarza był przypadkowy, czy wiąże się z nim jakaś ciekawa historia? Każdy wybór miasta organizatora to kwestia losowa. Zazwyczaj spośród dziesięciu największych miast danego państwa losuję jedno. Tak padło na San Jose. Oglądając to miasto potem na Google Grafika zawiodłem się, że jest takie nieładne. Na szczęście udało znaleźć mi dość korzystną grafikę edycji. Też miałem problem z wyborem odpowiedniej grafiki na wikię, dlatego wybrałem dokładnie taką samą, jak Ty. A logo edycji? Jaki niesie przekaz? Jak możemy je interpretować? W tej edycji, korzystając z prawa organizacji, postanowiłem zrobić logo. Znaleźć na nim możemy motyw Pokemonów, które są jedną z moich ulubionych bajek. Jest też w tym głębszy przekaz. Ostatnie wydarzenia na grupie, zachowanie i wybory niektórych osób, głosy, komentarze. To wszystko zaczęło powodować u mnie lekkie nerwy i obawy o konkurs. Obawy o Konkurs? Możesz rozwinąć tę myśl? Tak. Obawiam się o poziom konkursu, a przede wszystkim o zanikanie głównej jego "myśli", czyli poznawania czegoś nowego, świeżego. Uważam, że bardzo dużo osób idzie na łatwiznę, ostatnio nie ma edycji, by nie pojawił się ktoś z Eurowizji, ktoś znany szerokiej publiczności, ktoś, kogo piosenki w konkursie ciągle się pojawiają. Czasem mam wrażenie, że niektórzy biorą pierwszą lepszą piosenkę z byle jakiego kraju tylko by to dać, tylko by wziąć udział i zobaczyć czy coś się osiągnie. Niestety nie tędy droga. Jak myślisz, co może być tego przyczyną? Jest parę czynników. Spadek poziomu widać już od dłuższego czasu. Starzy, doświadczeni uczestnicy, mając mniej czasu na konkurs, odchodzą. Wielu osobom konkurs się już nudzi, brakuje im może motywacji i ciągle żyją przeszłością. Drugim ważnym powodem - bardzo znaczącym - jest nagły napływ wielu młodych uczestników. Przez poprzednie lata w ciągu dekady, potrafiły się pojawić z 2 lub 3 nowe osoby. Teraz w ciągu każdej edycji można zauważyć wiele nowych twarzy. Uważam, że takie osoby na początku mogą nie rozumieć idei konkursu. Myślę też, że nie zagłębiają się w lokalne rynki muzyczne, ograniczają się tylko do znanych, lokalnych twarzy. Może to wynika właśnie z różnicy wieku? Jak zaczynaliśmy swoją przygodę z Konkursem, mieliśmy po kilkanaście lat, mieszkaliśmy z rodzicami, prowadziliśmy inny tryb życia, niż teraz. Może to przepaść "pokoleniowa" jest powodem różnic, jakie możemy zauważyć obecnie w naszym Konkursie? To też z pewnością ma na to wpływ. Myślę, że będąc w ich wieku, mając te 16 lat, miałem trochę zbliżony gust do dzisiejszych młodszych uczestników. Również aktualne trendy kształtują zapewne świadomość muzyczną. Sam też nigdy nie słuchałem radia, zawsze tam leciało wszystko na jedno kopyto i wielki chłam. Różnica pomiędzy radiowymi trendami dziś, a parę lat do tyłu, jest bardzo duża. A może to problem po naszej stronie? Może to my nie rozumiemy aktualnych trendów? Myślę, że jako "starzy wyjadacze" powinniśmy się trzymać tego, czego od lat się trzymamy, przede wszystkim stawiać na jakość. Możemy ukierunkowywać również nowych uczestników, ukazywać im naprawdę nieznaną, a zarazem świetną muzykę i motywować ich do działania. Przyznam, że łatwo mnie zdenerwować, a często działam impulsywnie. Krytyka jest dla mnie czymś oczywistym. Myślę, że to też może działać w jakiś sposób motywująco. Jeśli jest konstruktywna, to na pewno. Jesteś jedną z tych osób, które z EuroSongs związane są niemalże od samego początku. Jak wspominasz swoje pierwsze edycje? Co Cię do nas sprowadziło i co sprawiło, że zostałeś? Doskonale pamiętam moment znalezienia konkursu w Internecie i dołączenia. Siedziałem w tym samym pokoju, w którym teraz siedzę, w mojej kochanej Wolnej Wsi Kolonii Zagłady. Wpis o takowym konkursie znalazłem na Naszej-Klasie, gdzie jeden z byłych uczestników promował konkurs i szukał nowych osób. Mechanizm konkursu oraz powiązanie z Eurowizją sprawiło, że podjarałem się, jak dziecko dostające prezent pod choinkę. Pamiętam, że moim pierwszym wyborem w konkursie była piosenka "Kym Ta Mam" Kristiny Pelakovej, która była na Eurowizji (pewnie tutaj niektórzy pomyślą "ha! krytykuje znanych wokalistów, a sam ich daje!"). Z Kristiną mam wiele miłych muzycznych wspomnień. Choć już dawno wyrosłem z jej przesłodzonych piosenek, to właśnie ona sprawiła, że pokochałem słowiańskojęzyczną muzykę. Pamiętam, że gdy się zarejestrowałem na forum i poprosiłem o Słowację, admin FiFi skrytykował mnie i napisał coś w stylu "kolejny nowy pokemon". Nigdy nie zapomnę tego miłego powitania. Tej sytuacji sobie nie przypominam, ale pamiętam, że też podchodziłem do Ciebie z dystansem. Początki naszej znajomości nie należały do najmilszych. Pamiętam, że bardzo mnie nie lubiłeś z jakichś powodów. Przynajmniej takie sprawiałeś wrażenie. Często zastanawiałem się dlaczego. Szybko jednak znalazłem wspólny język z paroma osobami na forum. Z osobami, które poznałem w ciągu pierwszych paru dni na forum mam wciąż bardzo dobry kontakt, choć część z nich już nie bierze udziału w konkursie. Może pora sprowadzić ich do nas ponownie? Chciałbym ich wszystkich sprowadzić! Niestety ich gusta muzyczne poszły w całkiem odległe konkursowi strony, a również kwestia pracy i braku czasu ma znaczący wpływ na ich brak. W stosunkowo krótkim czasie od swojego debiutu w EuroSongs, zostałeś Administratorem. Od tamtej pory adminowaniem zajmujesz się do dzisiaj (z dłuższymi lub krótszymi przerwami). Co sprawia największe trudności w byciu Adminem? (Hmm) Będąc już tyle lat adminem mam wrażenie, że to żaden trud. Myślę, że najważniejsze jest to, by o czasie, sumiennie i dokładnie wszystko wykonać. Kiedy byliśmy na forum, trzeba było stale kontrolować działanie forum, stałe modernizacje, wprowadzanie nowych elementów. Mając teraz bardzo dobry zespół, z którym współpracuję - mówię tutaj o adminach oraz o Tobie - idealnie mi się tu pracuje. Bardzo się cieszę. Nie zawsze jednak było tak "kolorowo". Wiele razy byłeś krytykowany za swoje decyzje. Chociażby całkiem niedawno, kiedy zdecydowałeś się przenieść Konkurs na Facebooka. Sporo osób sceptycznie do tego podeszła, część z nich zdecydowała się na rezygnację. Co było powodem tak odważnego posunięcia? Przejście na Facebooka było dla mnie ostatecznością. Podczas ostatnich edycji przeprowadzanych na forum, gdy uczestników było bodajże 14, a na forum prawie nikt nie wchodził, stwierdziłem, że szkoda mi tyle poświęconego czasu, by to miało teraz paść. Coś trzeba zrobić. Doświadczenie nauczyło mnie, że w takich kryzysowych sytuacjach małe zmiany są tylko chwilowym rozwiązaniem. Trzeba iść z duchem czasu, z duchem możliwości dotarcia do większej liczby odbiorców. Facebook był strzałem w dziesiątkę. Było parę niedowiarków, którzy byli pewni porażki tego działania. Ja czułem, że to może być duży sukces. I się nie myliłeś. Administracja przewiduje kolejne zmiany? Na razie żadnych zmian nie przewidujemy, no chyba, że ktoś wpadnie na jakiś rewelacyjny pomysł. W lutym świętowaliśmy siódme urodziny EuroSongs. Jak sobie wyobrażasz Konkurs za kolejnych siedem lat? Gdybyś zadał mi to pytanie 7 lat temu, odpowiedziałbym Ci tak samo jak teraz. Nie wierzę, że będzie to jeszcze tyle trwać Pośmiejemy się z tego w 2024. Po ponad dwugodzinnej rozmowie, dotarliśmy do końca tego wywiadu. Szkoda. Niesamowicie się cieszę, że zdecydowałeś się poświęcić mi swój czas. ''' Musimy częściej ze sobą rozmawiać! I w końcu spotkać się na mieście. '''Koniecznie! Bardzo Ci dziękuję za rozmowę. Spokojnego wieczoru. Miłego! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach